1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a food product and method for making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method and means for utilizing meat product in a thin crisp of cooked food such as a chip.
2. Discussion
Some time ago edible chips established themselves as a highly desirable snack food for between-meal consumption. Chips offer the convenience of being ready-to-eat and readily storable.
On the other hand, the use of meat and meat products is primarily known for consumption during main courses. Traditionally, meat and meat products, when served at all, are served either as a main dish or as a part of a sandwich or similar food combination. In some cases the meat or meat product may be combined with other components.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,993, issued on May 19, 1970, to Conley et al., for "Process for Making a Meat Chip" relates to a meat product with a starch to form a food product.
Also for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,496, issued on Feb. 15, 1972, to Gibson, and titled "Method for Making a Bacon-Containing Food Product" relates to meat, specifically, bacon ends, that are processed and are combined with "a protein filler" which may be "a cereal ingredient."
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,955, issued on Feb. 11, 1975, to Friedman et al. for "Communited Meat Product Stabilized with Jicama," relates to a meat product which is bacteriologically stabilized with a root vegetable material known as "jicama". This invention teaches the use of a meat product which is combined with another foodstuff for later consumption.
While each of these patents discloses an advancement in the use of a meat or a meat product in combination with another food to form a combined product, room is still available in the art for improvement in the form of a food article which includes meat or a meat product in a convenient, ready-to-eat form.